


Afterglow

by Cadpig_Writes



Series: The First Royal Baby [1]
Category: The 7D (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterglow, Contemplation, Delightbottom, F/M, Family, Fluff, I don't know what else to add for tags, Jolly Royals, KING Starchbottom, Pregnancy, Romance, The King and Queen of Jollywood, late night thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_Writes/pseuds/Cadpig_Writes
Summary: After a long night with her husband, Queen Delightful is left awake to ponder over something her and Starchbottom have been yearning for.
Relationships: Queen Delightful/Lord Starchbottom
Series: The First Royal Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540369
Kudos: 4





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a multi-chapter drabble I had originally written on Wattpad a couple of months ago.

Night slowly transformed into early morning, the full moon still remained high above the slumbering kingdom, splashing its soft blue luminance below and lessing the blackness of the night sky. The rays of nature's night light fell through dozens of windows of many homes. Most inhabitants were unaware of the peacefulness of the night and only looked forward to the warming welcome of the sun in the morning. Only one resident was fully enjoying the moon's company.

Queen Delightful blankly and tiredly stared at the moon through the tiny opening of her dense curtains, watching it slowly move from one side of Earth's horizon to the other. Light illuminated part of her face as the rest of her hid behind her husband. The couple lay in their unkempt bed, covers wrinkled and draping over the sides, the two lay partially covered in light sheets with their feet poking out at the end. The Queen's head rested comfortably underneath his long nose as she had her arms wrapped around his torso and her body pressed firmly against his.

King Starchbottom's body position mostly mirrored hers, but his head lay higher above hers on their pillow with his lips barely touching Queen Delightful's forehead. The night was cool, nothing too fridged, but their body warmth kept each other incredibly comfortable. Starchy's bare chest and soft exhales warmed her physically and emotionally, she carefully nuzzled her cheek against his neck causing him to groan faintly. She stopped, not wanting to disturb him any further. Her gaze focused away from the moon momentarily as she yawned widely.

The Queen's deep yawn must've tickled the King's skin because he shifted a little in his sleep before taking a long deep breath, strands of her hair were sucked towards his nostrils while inhaling her in, and exhaling out through his nose, the wind cooling her scalp. Queen Delightful smiled against his skin, silently gushing over his sleepiness.

After what felt like hours, the moon said its final good night as it disappeared from her sight behind the brick window head, but continued the illuminate the rest of their royal suite. She assumed that a lot of time had passed since the moon's arrival into the room, so she slowly turned her head back to get a glimpse of the clock, squinting through the dark to read the clock's hands. "3:30??" She muttered to herself, turning back and squirming around to find an extra comfy position in her husband's embrace. In all honesty, she wasn't too surprised with the time, but she wished she would've fallen asleep sooner.

Unbeknownst to King Starchbottom, Queen Delightful often stayed awake long after he fell asleep so she could have some alone time to reflect on her day and future while gazing into the night sky and highly enjoying a warm embrace from Starchy. To her, night was the most peaceful time ever. Sure bathtime was tranquilizing as well, but that would usually end with her and Starchbottom playfully splash water at each other, or them endlessly conversing until most of the tub water had seeped into the drain and nearly emptying the tub. Sometimes she liked being left alone with her own thoughts, but not without the soothing sounds of Starchy's soft snores and crickets chirping the night away.

Every so often when the moon's rays greeted her by painting her eyes with its pastel blue glow, the soft colour caused her mind to redirect her thoughts to one thing, or rather a couple of little things. King Starchbottom and Queen Delightful always discussed starting a family, in fact that was their dream, to raise children of their own and be proud parents of quite a few. As a year and a half had flown by since their wedding day, the royal couple yearned more and more to have kids. But unfortunately one concern arose in a result to starting a family; royal duties. Since the day they returned home from their honeymoon, the newly crowned king and his wife were constantly busy and never really had time to sit down and relax, except for in the evenings. Now that Queen Delightful finally has a king by her side to help rule the kingdom with, work was doubled and free time was reduced. Intimacy was never the issue, they easily fit that into their evenings alone together. The issue mainly spawned from the balance between their work load and free time as the royal couple feared that if they were to have children now, the kids wouldn't be able to spend much time with their parents since royal duties constantly required their undivided attention.

They agreed they would work on reducing work time and hold off on having a baby for now, but watching the many families of Jollywood stroll the streets with their happy and healthy kids certainly did not help with their deteriorating patience. And on this very night, the line grew so unbelievably thin, that it actually disappeared.

Now Queen Delightful was up way past her usual bedtime, unable to sleep due to the anticipation that plagued her brain to test herself within the next couple of weeks, and King Starchbottom had a faint smile implanted on his face as he held his wife close to him, dreaming of his future family. The king and queen both understand that action now is needed to be taken immediately in preparing themselves for their future, and both are happy that they have each other for support and love. The queen let out one final yawn before burying her face deep into the crook of her king's neck, allowing herself to catch up on some much needed sleep.


End file.
